1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to an overhead storage system for automotive vehicles wherein the vehicles are initially driven into storage units after which, with the vehicles locked in position, the storage units or racks are manipulated by one or more overhead transfer units that can lift or elevate the vehicles and maneuver them into a storage area wherein the storage units or racks are stacked in vertically oriented storage cells without the need to use conventional cranes and forklifts and in such a manner as to maximize storage space by eliminating the need for internal aisles for manipulating and/or vehicle handling equipment.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In many city and popular resort areas, private vehicle parking space has become an ever increasing problem. The problem is increased in those areas where property values are extremely high such that construction of conventional ramp-like parking garages is not an economically viable prospect. A direct problem that exists due to inadequate parking areas is increased traffic congestion. As motorist are forced to continuously search for parking space, they continue to clog roadways and streets. Lack of sufficient parking is thus a direct contributor to crowded streets and traffic congestion.
Many motorist do not have convenient sources of mass transit to go to their place of employment and many employers do not provide for parking expenses. In city areas where parking spaces are limited, the cost of daily parking can be painfully expensive for many commuters.
In addition to the foregoing, in many areas, parking is at such a premium that apartment, condominium and home owners can not find adequate and safe street parking. Even if a person can walk or take mass transit to and from a job, there is little or no safe areas to store personal or commercial vehicles for days or weeks at a time.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a parking system that can provide for a maximized parking density for a given area of land wherein vehicles including but not limited to motorcycles, cars and small trucks can be safely parked for either short periods of time or for days or weeks at a time at reasonably economic rates. There is a further need to provide for vehicle parking that is not only secured but which is accessible twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, year round and wherein vehicles may be automatically stored and retrieved from storage whenever necessary without attendant assistance.
Many people also collect antique or high-end rare vehicles, both of which need to be housed in areas where they are not exposed to harsh environmental conditions, damaging sun light and weather. There is a need to provide safe storage areas for such vehicles that cannot be easily accessed by other people so that such vehicles cannot be damaged or stolen.
As parking space in cities, towns and resort areas becomes increasingly more congested and expensive, there is a need to provide an alternate to such conventional methods of vehicle parking and/or short and long term storage which provides for maximizing the storage/parking capacity of enclosed storage areas to thereby increase the number of safer and preferred enclosed storage facilities but also to make storage systems more cost effective to thereby reduce the storage costs to vehicle owners. Further, there is also a need for a such a vehicle storage system that provides quick and easy stowage and retrieval of vehicles.